


Red as Blood, White as Snow

by I_Drink_The_Blood_of_Tea_Leaves



Series: Less than 500 Words [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: -Said Eira Snipe, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Crack, Eira refuses to rewrite this, Gen, IM UPSET, One Shot, Pintrest Prompt, The Baddest Bitch, This deleted my updated part, What do you mean I'm a Disney princess?, blame her, fight me, im back bitches, waking up after hundreds of years
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-17 23:28:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17569964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_Drink_The_Blood_of_Tea_Leaves/pseuds/I_Drink_The_Blood_of_Tea_Leaves
Summary: Well, I certainly didn't expect this when I climbed out of my coffin.This is unacceptable is what this is.





	Red as Blood, White as Snow

The tale has been told for many years, and by many people, but the truth of the tale was mangled into something nowhere near the truth.

"With hair as black as ebony, lips red as blood, and skin as white as snow, a child is born to rule the kingdom."

This is very different from the original prophecy- that the Childe with hair as black as ebony, lips red as blood, and skin as white as snow would rule the Shadows of the Darke under. That they would rise from a glass coffin and destroy any who stand to oppose Her.

My name is Eira Snipe, and I am the Snow White.

No, I am not a fucking Disney princess. I am the baddest bat in the land, I reign supreme over the Vampyres that lurk beneath.


End file.
